Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ophthalmological apparatus, a comparison method, and a non-transitory storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Currently, a tomographic image of an eye being examined can be obtained using optical coherence tomography (OCT) that utilizes multi-wavelength optical interference.
In addition, a comparison of a layer thickness obtained by analyzing a tomographic image with a reference layer thickness can contribute to the diagnosis of specific eye diseases. Further, as disclosed by Japanese Patent No. 5101975, a technique is available which contributes to the diagnosis of eye diseases by comparing a measured layer thickness with stored statistical data regarding layer thicknesses of healthy eyes that are free from eye diseases.
When statistical data of layer thicknesses of healthy eyes and the layer thickness obtained from a captured tomographic image are compared with each other, the comparison result may become inaccurate unless layer thicknesses at the same part are compared with each other. For this reason, an optical coherence tomography (OCT) apparatus described in Japanese Patent No. 5101975 determines a reference position and performs position alignment on images in accordance with the reference position, thereby enabling comparison of layer thicknesses at the same part.
However, appropriate comparison may not be performed in the case where only one piece of position information is used to perform position alignment on the captured tomographic image and an image represented by the statistical data of layer thicknesses of healthy eyes as in the above-described case.